This study is identifying specific factors in the infant (nutritional and behavioral) in the parent (psychosocial) and in infant-parent feeding interactions that can predict which infants with FTT can attain catch-up weight gain with outpatient treatment alone and which require hospitalization. Of those that require hospitalization, factors predicting the time needed to achieve catch-up weight gain are also being evaluated.